Rock Gods
by Bradie Daughter of Hebe
Summary: Camp Half Blood song-fics. Enough said. Includes: If I Die Young, Rock God, Innocent, Apologize.
1. If I Die Young, The Band Perry

I couldn't believe this. Annabeth, amazing, beautiful Annabeth, was dead. Gone. It took one monster, and poof. Everything that mattered to me is gone now. I was sitting on my bunk when someone slipped two envelopes under the door. One was labeled: READ THIS ONE FIRST! The other was labeled: If I Die Young. I took the first envelope.

_Hey, Percy. _

_It's Rachel. I'm so sorry about Annabeth, and I found this in her stuff. I thought you might want to read it first. Hope that _something _could make you happy, or at least make you leave your cabin. _

_Rachel_

"Unlikely," I muttered. I opened the other envelope. The first paper in it said:

_If you're reading this, it means that I died fighting a monster. If I'm still alive, please don't read this. Love you. _

I took the other sheet. It was titled, "If I Die Young."

**If I die young, bury me in satin**

**Lay me down on a bed of roses.**

**Sink me in the river at dawn**

**Send me away with the words of a love song. **

_To Mom and Dad: _

**Lord make me a rainbow **

**I'll shine down on my mother.**

Mom, I know you're sad about me, but don't worry. I miss you, too, but don't beat yourself up about this. Love you.

**She'll know I'm safe with you**

**When she stands under my colors**

**Oh, and, life ain't always what you think it outta be, no**

**Ain't even grey but she buries her baby.**

I love you, Dad, and I'm sorry I ran away because I thought you didn't care about me. I now know that you did. Tell Bobby and Matthew I love them, even though sometimes I didn't act like it. Love you.

**The sharp knife of a short life**

**Well, I've had just enough time**

Chiron, thank you for training me to fend for myself. You have no idea how many times you've saved my life with your training.

**If I die young, bury me in satin**

**Lay me down on a bed of roses.**

**Sink me in the river at dawn**

**Send me away with the words of a love song. **

**The sharp knife of a short life **

**Well, I've had just enough time.**

_To Percy:_

**And I'll be wearing white when I come into your kingdom.**

**I'm as green as the ring on my little cold finger**

I love you, Percy. Don't be sad for me. Thank you for saving my life and being my best friend when I was so upset over Luke's betrayal. Tell Tyson he's always been so much different than the cyclops that I thought he was when I first met him. Tell him I'm sorry for being mean then.

**I've never known the loving of a man**

**But it sure found nice when he was holdin my hand **

**There's a boy here in town says he'll love me forever**

**Who would've thought that forever could be severed by**

Percy, I hope I see you in Elysium one day. If anyone deserves it, you do. You've been my hero ever since we were _twelve_. After that long, not even eternity can change it. I love you.

**The sharp knife of a short life**

**Well, I've had just enough time**

To Thalia: you've always been like my sister to me. Thank you for saving me even though it cost you your life.

**If I die young, bury me in satin**

**Lay me down on a bed of roses **

**Sink me in the river at dawn **

**Send me away with the words of a love song. **

**So, put on your best boys, and I'll wear my pearls**

**What I never did is done**

**A penny for my thoughts, oh no**

**They're worth so much more after I'm a goner.**

To all my friends:

Grover: You are the bravest satyr I've ever met. You've saved my life who knows how many times.

Nico: Thank you for always trying to do the best for the people you cared about. I know Bianca would be proud of you. (I'll tell you for a fact later)

Clarisse: I know we weren't very good friends in the beginning, but you were a great help when we were exploring the labyrinth.

Rachel: I know that we were at odds at first, but then I really got to know you, and you're awesome. You're probably the best oracle camp's ever had. Thanks for being one of my best friends.

**And maybe then you'll hear the words I've been singin**

**Funny when you're dead how people start listening**

**If I die young, bury me in satin **

**Lay me down on a bed of roses.**

**Sink me in the river at dawn**

**Send me away with the words of a love song. **

**The ballad of a dove **

**Go with peace and love**

**Gather up your tears **

**Keep 'em in your pocket **

**Save 'em for a time when you're really gonna need 'em**

Don't cry for me. I love you all. I'll see you all in Elysium when the time comes.

**The sharp knife of a short life**

**Well, I've had just enough time.**

Percy, I love you more than anything. I hope you've always known that. I'll always love you.

**So put on your best, boys**

**And I'll wear my pearls. **

When I finished reading, I smiled.

"I love you too, Annabeth."


	2. Innocent, Taylor Swift

"_Next up, a new song by Taylor Swift, Innocent-right after this commercial break," _the DJ announced.

"Eeh," I said. I wasn't much for Taylor Swift, but she was pretty good. A commercial about some morning radio show popped up. Then, the usual. Car insurance, car repairs, cars, gas prices, mortage rates, you know. _That _sort of stupidity. Finally, the music started. It seemed kind of slow.

**Guess you really did it this time**

**Left yourself in your warpath**

**Lost your balance on a tightrope**

**Lost your mind tryin' to get it back**

"Reminds me of something," I muttered.

**Wasn't it easier in your lunchbox days?**

**Always a bigger bed to crawl into**

**Wasn't it beautiful when you believed in everything?**

**And everybody believed in you?**

Don't ask me why, but it reminded me of Luke. I realized I'd heard the song before, playing-_blaring- _from one of my sister's radios. It'd gotten stuck in my head, and I found myself singing along.

**It's all right, just wait and see**

**Your string of lights is still bright to me**

**Oh, who you are is not where you've been**

**You're still an innocent**

Percy wouldn't have admitted it, but it was true. Luke did nothing wrong. He was angry, and he wanted revenge. I found myself singing louder.

**There's some things you can't speak of**

**But tonight you'll live it all again**

**You wouldn't be shattered on the floor now**

**If only you would seen what you know now then**

That was true. If he'd known the prophecy, we could've been saved _a lot _of trouble. He must've been thinking the same thing as Taylor Swift was singing.

**Wasn't it easier in your firefly-catchin' days?**

**And everything out of reach, someone bigger brought down to you**

It really _was _easier. We both thought everything would be easier if we ran away, but it wasn't.

**Wasn't it beautiful runnin' wild 'til you fell asleep?**

**Before the monsters caught up to you?**

Is Taylor Swift a half-blood or something? This is getting _creepy. _

**It's all right, just wait and see**

**Your string of lights is still bright to me**

**Oh, who you are is not where you've been**

**You're still an innocentIt's okay, life is a tough crowd**

**32, and still growin' up now**

**Who you are is not what you did**

**You're still an innocent**

Just because he'd done awful things, doesn't mean he was evil. Again, Percy'd never admit it.

There's a lot Percy wouldn't admit.

A lot. But don't tell him I said that.

**Time turns flames to embers**

**You'll have new Septembers**

**Every one of us has messed up too**

Fact of life: No one's perfect. He was no exception. _Que sera, sera. _I got another song in my head.

_Stop it, brain. I'm trying to listen to music. _

**Lives change like the weather**

**I hope you remember**

**Today is never to late to**

**Be brand new**

It's not, and it wasn't. Luke realized the horrible things he'd done, and did one single act to make it all right. And then it was.

**It's all right, just wait and see**

**Your string of lights are still bright to me**

**Oh, who you are is not where you've been**

**You're still an innocentIt's okay, life is a tough crowd**

**32, and still growin' up now**

**Who you are is not what you did**

**You're still an innocent**

**Lost your balance on a tightrope**

**Never too late to get it back.**

It depends. Luke _was _too late. And he died because of it. I realized that Luke was an innocent after all. I grabbed my computer and iPod. I went to the store.

That song was going on my iTunes.

And Percy was going to hear it.


	3. Apologize, One Republic

**Okay, so here's the deal. I need ideas. Give me couples that I haven't done and songs I haven't done. I'll give you this one. It's Apologize, by One Republic. It's ThaliaxLuke. Or maybe Thalia vs. Luke.**

_I'm holding on your rope_

_Got me ten feet off the ground_

When I discovered you'd gone over to Kronos, I cried for three nights. How could you? How?

_I'm hearing what you're saying _

_But I just can't make a sound_

Annabeth told me, and I was very surprised that she didn't burst into tears while she was telling me. I couldn't respond.

_You tell me that you need me_

_But then you go and cut me down, but wait_

_You tell me that you're sorry_

_Didn't think I'd turn around, and say_

You said that we could both fight our parents. You said we could avenge the Olympians. You didn't. Seeing Percy, Annabeth, Zoë, and Artemis fighting for their lives-especially Percy, him holding up the sky and all-was one reason I couldn't turn my back on the gods. You might, but that was your stupid decision.

_That it's too late to 'pologize, it's too late_

_I said, it's too late to 'pologize, it's too late_

_Too late, oh _

Annabeth, Percy, and Grover may have forgiven you, but I haven't. It's too late to apologize, Luke. You can't undo the things you've done. You've destroyed too many lives to say sorry. You might as well be saying "blue". The words are both worth the same, now that you've branded war into the minds of people who are too young to know what it really means.

_I'd take another chance, take a fall_

_Take a shot for you_

_I need you like a heart needs a beat_

_But it's nothing new, yeah, yeah_

I would do anything for you. Well, before I woke up, I would have. But then, I realized you wouldn't do the same thing for me. So those days are over.

_I loved you with a fire red_

_But now it's turning blue_

_You say you're sorry like the angel_

_Heaven let me think was you, but I'm afraid_

I used to adore you. You were so brave and kind. Emphasis on were. Now, you're gone. You changed. You changed forever.

_It's too late to 'pologize, It's too late_

_I said, it's too late to 'pologize, it's too late, whoa whoa_

_It's too late to 'pologize, yeah, too late_

_It's too late to 'pologize, yeah, too late_

_I'm holding on your rope _

_Got me ten feet off the ground_


End file.
